Safe and Sound
by Deer Flower
Summary: Inspired by the song performed by Taylor Swift and the Civil Wars.During the war Naruto and Hinata are ambushed.They fight them off but Naruto is hurt,leaving Hinata to care for him. pairing NaruHina,I own nothing


I've wanted to write this for a while and finally had the patience to do it. I was listening to 'Safe and Sound' with Taylor Swift and the Civil Wars and thought it was just so hauntingly beautiful. Don't plan on reading or seeing the Hunger Games but like I said, I just like the song.

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, and anything related to the song goes to Taylor and the Civil Wars.

* * *

><p>The sun was starting to go down when I laid him down on the old bed as softly as I could, wrapping some blankets around his shivering frame. He was sweating heavily as he kept mumbling something, probably saying, "I need to go. Everyone needs me." My face fell into a sad smile as I gently wrung out a wet rag and placed it over his over heated forehead.<p>

He seemed to calm down a little but his eyes wouldn't focus on a single object, as if he was expecting something to attack him from any direction. The ambush they barely escaped from had left him severely bruised and he wasn't healing as fast as he should be. _'Is it because he's scared?_' I thought, getting up to check outside to make sure we weren't followed.

I probably shouldn't have because he started crying out, like a child that doesn't want to be left alone in the dark. Stopping in my tracks I mustered up as much courage as I could and peeked outside, trying not to tear up at his cries.

Not one seemed to be around us so I went back to him, sitting down on a stool that was next to the bed, I gently stroked his hair saying, "It's alright, Naruto. I'm here. I won't let you go."

He seemed to calm down a little but his face was stilled tensed up as his over worked eyes looked around, cold eyes that have seen the sacrifices of war instead of the usual bright light. I nearly cried as his next words were, "Don't leave me, please. I can't stand the darkness. I don't want to die alone."

Closing my eyes, I gently took his head, rubbing it in an attempt to show him I was still there. It seemed to have worked as his head tilted my way. "Just close your eyes. The sun is going down now. No one will be able hurt you right now. I'll be right here when you wake up. Just rest until morning comes."

With a slight nod, the war hero let his eyelids drop and his hand went limp. Gently I placed it under the blankets but found myself closing my eyes a lot as I tried stifling yawns.

'_Maybe a few minutes of rest wouldn't hurt_.' I thought as I drifted lightly into sleep.

I gasped as my head shot back up, noticing that Naruto was starting to move around like he was having a nightmare. For some reason it seemed brighter inside even though I didn't light a candle or anything. Gulping I turned my head and saw that on the other side of the forest, some of the fire element shinobi were using their attacks to knock back the enemy. Unfortunately some of the vegetation caught on fire and it was slowly spreading, not at an alarming rate but still to fast to set my mind at ease.

Too busy staring outside I didn't see that my crush had tried sitting up, wanting to see what I was staring at. I only realized he was up when I heard him cry out as one of his wounds opened up. Quickly turning around, I coaxed him into laying back down saying, "You need to stay still for a while since your wounds still aren't healed. Besides… there's a fire slowly starting away from here but it may end up taking over everything if they don't stop it and if that happens, you'll need your strength to run away."

"Then I should go outside to help put it out, before it destroys everything Hinata." He started coughing as he finished, falling back as his strength left him. "They'll take care of everything. This is war; everyone shoulders the burdens that come with it. You don't have to place all the blame on yourself."

"But-" "No. You should rest to fight again in the future. Right now you're no use to anyone, no matter what you may think." His face fell again as he gazed into Hinata's eyes, hoping she could be easily pushed over as usual. However, she seemed determined to keep him down and eventually; he sighed and laid back down.

When he didn't say anything for a long time his watcher began to hum something. It didn't have any clear lyrics but it sounded sad, as if the composer was remembering something painful that happened to a loved one. Surprisingly he found himself relaxing to the song, eyes beginning to drift off into much needed sleep.

Hinata noticed this and began to hum a little louder, adding in a few sounds that seemed to be words that included 'Hold on', 'Lullaby', 'Music', and 'Gone'. When she finished he was just on borderline conscious, asking, "Are we alright here, alone?"

Taking a deep breath she answered, "I don't know but I do know this. I will not let anyone hurt you. When you wake up in the morning I'll be right here beside you." Without any more protest, Naruto drifted back to sleep as she began to hum the song again, this time softer, like a lullaby.

Making sure he was asleep she gently spoke out the lyrics, "_Just close your eyes... You'll be all right; no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I will be safe and sound._"

"_At least I hope so_," she thought, humming for a few more moments. As her voice stopped, the abandoned cabin seemed a lot quieter, but an unrest quiet as if it was shielding them from something dark and dangerous.

"_Just calm down Hinata, if you let your mind run wild you'll never keep your promise._" Sighing she looked around and saw that the fire was still going, but there seemed to be less people fighting. "_Everything will be alright. For now, I need to make sure Naruto is fine. When morning light comes, we'll both be safe and sound_."

With that thought she leaned forward on the bed, slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>If you have reached this far, then I apparently did something right or you're here to throw fruit at me (please no oranges or pineapples) Anyway thanks for reading and if you click on the little link below this then you can leave a review. Don't care what ya do but I'm curious to hear your opinions, whether good or bad, or you can message me. Till later then.<p> 


End file.
